swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 131
Synopsis "Folk Remedy" Swamp Thing wakes in a strange place, watched over by equally strange people. He finds two people who look like they've stepped out of a fantasy named Nain and Colm. They look up to an older woman named Auntie Mave who has explained that their guest is an Erl-King. When he asks where he is, Mave states that he is in a place called Danu's Holler. Mave explains that she and the others belong to an old race known as The Folk, who are older and wiser than man. They were the first to master the smith and the working of wood. However, their power made them arrogant, and before long they were overthrown by the race of man. They were forced to escape to Danu's Holler, knowing that it is home to a natural energy known as magic. Mave expects that her race will die out within a few centuries. Swamp Thing explains that he was summoned by the Green to fight a great wounding to it in the form of Proteus. After Proteus was destroyed, Swamp Thing absorbed the toxicity from the area, but it was so great that he was prevented from entering The Green once he had done so. He hopes to return home, but Mave forces him to stay put until he's been healed. His ordeal has left him unable to fully regenerate his body, and he could die if he is not healed soon. Mave, Nain, and Colm prepare a special ceremony to purify the Swamp Thing of his toxicity. While it is painful, he soon feels the power of The Green restoring him, reshaping him as it will. The result is something quite other than his past shape - something perhaps darker in appearance. Returning to his home in the Louisiana swamp, Swamp Thing is sure that by now, his double has disincorporated and his wife Abby has learned the truth about him. He encounters his Cajun friend Gene LaBostrie. Unfortunately, when he approaches, LaBostrie is terrified by his appearance, and runs away. Arriving at his house, Swamp Thing sees his daughter Tefé, and beckons her with arms outstretched. Unexpectedly, the girl runs away. Swamp Thing finds Abby and approaches her, but when she turns to look at him, she is horrified. As he grips her hand confusedly, Abby screams for her husband, and her cries are heard by the double. Inside, Tefé informs Lady Jane of her second daddy's appearance, and the governess hurriedly rushes out to see what's happening. Swamp Thing tries to convince Abby of his good intentions, but she continues to recoil until the double's fist knocks him away from her. Standing, he states that he is her husband, revealing that he was called away by The Green two weeks ago, and grew a second body to stay with her. Rather than allow Abby to discover the truth, the double denies the truth of Swamp Thing's words, and claims that he is her real husband. Appearances "Folk Remedy" *Swamp Thing *Auntie Mave *Tefé Holland *Abby Holland *Lady Jane *Proteus *Gene LaBostrie *Colm *Nain *Thunder Petal Locations *Danu's Holler *Louisiana **Terrebonne Parish Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 131 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-131-folk-remedy/4000-37196/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 131] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues